Man You're Stupid!
by Kiramizu
Summary: Romance can be extremely hard. Especially when you have to please magical beings, run a farm by yourself , and find 101 damn harvest sprites! But Jill only makes it worse when she finds herself attracted to the valley's idiot. Everyone meet Rock and Jill!


**My fellow Harvest Moon Junkies this is my newest one-shot. It was inspired by me suddenly coming into contact with ds cute again and shamelessly pursuing every bachelor for farm degree points like a whore before ultimately marrying my beautiful Phantom Thief Skye again. I realized when I went down Rock's Heart Events, he is a fucking dolt. Now I've honestly never liked Rock, even in AnWL I went after Marlin. But I've never hated him, just disrespected him. But his personality is a fun one to make stories off of and I couldn't help myself man. I love dumb guy sarcastic girl pairings and who better to fit those roles than Jill and Rock! Now I hope you guys enjoy this silly little oneshot!  
**

* * *

**Man, you're stupid!**

She never really liked many of the guys in Forget- Me- Not Valley.

If she could, she would spend the rest of her life as a single little farmer. But she obviously needed someone to take over her farm and keep the Harvest Goddess and that insufferable Harvest King satisfied. But with so little to choose from she'd have to travel into town to get a potential partner.

But with running a farm.

**And** dealing with magical beings.

_**And**_ finding 101 of the little magical sprites.

Traveling romance was just too much work for her.

Jill sat in the Inner Inn on her best friend's bed pondering her choices.

Marlin was a broody man, while good looking he came with too much baggage. Carter and Griffin were way too old for her tastes. Kai only visited for the summer and Jill had no time for long- distance relationships. Skye, while extremely attractive, was too eccentric and he loved to come and go as he pleased.

"What about Gustafa?" Jill pondered out loud.

A sharp glare was pointed in her direction and she couldn't help but to laugh. Her quiet redheaded friend instantly reacted to the man's name.

"Calm down Nami, I know you and Gustafa are madly in love with each other." Jill said. "Besides, Gustafa has a big nose."

For that comment Jill had earned a pillow to the face and a silent — well more silent — friend. Jill laughed and sat up suddenly earning a look from Nami.

"Leaving so soon?" Nami's cool voice echoed through the room.

Jill nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I gotta think long and hard about this one." She explained. "Besides you still have to plan your wedding with Gustafa and I can't have you worrying about me during this."

Nami smiled at her friend. "Well not like this is much consolation… But what about Rock?"

They stared at each other in a moment of silence before busting out into raucous laughter. Both girls clutched at their stomachs, both finding a joke in Nami's previous statement.

"That idiot?" Jill exclaimed throughout her laughter. "All he's got are looks and nothing in that square head of his."

"Rock- head is 100 pounds of pure idiocy… Sometimes I feel so sorry for Ruby, knowing she has him for a son!"

The laughter only got louder as they traded insults about the man before the laughter died down. Jill thanked Nami for the good laugh before jetting out of the inner inn and taking the path that led to the beach. Maybe she'd get some fishing done and catch a big one.

Upon entering the beach, Jill heard someone call out her name. The voice sounded very familiar— and quite unpleasant as well.

Jill turned to face the owner of the voice. "Hey Jill, did you come to look at the sea too?"

She felt a sarcastic retort coming up but decided not to use it. "Yes Rock, I came to look at the sea."

Rock smiled before he wrapped his arm around Jill who tensed at the contact.

"The sea is so nice; it's so expansive, just so beautiful and blue."

Jill rolled her eyes at his little moment. He was a real Dr. Seuss alright.

"I love to look at it."

Jill decided to humor him and nodded.

"Plus it matches my personality so perfectly. It's big and beautiful just like me!"

Jill felt her head shake involuntarily. Apparently her body reacted negatively to stupidity and Rock was laying it on thick.

"What's wrong Jill, you got quiet all of a sudden…" He paused and then grinned. "Oh I know! You've been taken aback by how cool I am, huh?"

Jill looked at him with a mocking look in her eyes. This guy thought way too much of himself!

She for once got a good look at him and stopped speaking. His golden hair was short and silky like in those stupid hair commercials she saw on the TV Shopping network and his skin had perfect tan written all over it. His eyes were a light shade of hazel — almost golden— and his body was lean and tall.

Jill had to hand it to him. He was pretty attractive when he didn't speak.

"Yes, I'm mesmerized." She said dryly.

"I thought so!" He laughed joyfully. "You can look at me all you want! I'm not shy!"

"But you have to let me look at you too, then." He smirked.

Jill wasn't shy herself. She was proud of her shiny brown hair — she'd wear it loose more if it didn't get in her way of farming — and farm work had given her a slender yet toned body and she wasn't ashamed of her measurements either.

She decided to mess with Rock and stare at him as well… that was until her eyes met his. While she could see the appreciative glances from his eyes she suddenly felt insecure and embarrassed to unabashedly "check him out."

There was a little blush under his eyes but he quick covered it up with another goofy laugh. "Hahaha, you're pretty funny Jill. You won't even look at me. Haha!"

Jill turned around and tried to hide the furious blush on her face, she covered her chest and tried to stop the pounding of her heart. She glanced back at him and the reaction only intensified— she had to get away… even if it meant defeat to that imbecile.

She turned around and high- tailed it off the beach as fast as possible. That damn man was too hot for his own good. She could hear his flirty voice from behind her on the beach.

"Aww, you're so shy that you're leaving! How cute!" He yelled at her.

When she ran perfectly off of the beach, Rock turned around fast and held his chest trying to stop his beating heart and tried to calm the blush across his face.

What the heck was that?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jill was soaked and angry. It had been 2 weeks since that little "incident" on the beach and she made sure to avoid the Inner Inn, Nami or any place that was usually infested with "idiot." In other words:

**Farm. Mines. Bar. Drunk.**

Her only companion had been Skye, the flamboyant thief; in which it wasn't easy to hang out with him as she found him 10 times more attractive than Rock.

She groaned. There was that nasty word again; Attractive, attracted or attraction — or anything in the family of "attract."

To Jill, saying that she was indeed attracted to Rock, was dirtier than all the swear words a person could direct at her mother. While she had been fine avoiding anything to do with the blond buffoon, a sudden storm pulled in on the Valley. Her farm was much too far… and she just happened to end up near the damn Inner Inn.

To say Jill was not amused was an understatement. Cutting all her losses, she opened the door to the Inner Inn. To her relief and somewhat disappointment, it was just Nami.

Jill walked towards Nami, who looked back at her, expression stoic as ever.

"Hey, greetings Jill." She said curtly.

Jill knew from that tone that Nami wasn't too pleased with her. Jill laughed nervously before trying to start a conversation.

"Um hey Nami… long time no see… Where's Ruby?"

Nami scowled. "Where's Ruby? Well it's raining and the ceiling in Rock's room started leaking. So Ruby went to go ask Gotz if he could fix it. That's why I'm in charge of the store today."

Jill nodded. She was wondering why she felt worried for Rock— it was just a leak— and she was sure the idiot would survive… or drown depending on how stupid he actually was.

"So Jill, did you have fun playing hide and go- seek or do I need to still count to ten." Nami suddenly commented.

Jill was about to explain to Nami what happened, until the door opened and Rock's obnoxious voice bounced around the lobby.

"I'm back! Is my food ready?"

At that moment Jill and Nami both wished he was stupid enough to drown in the rain.

Rock walked towards the side of Jill and cheerfully greeted her. "Hey, Jill. What's up?"

Nami, however, was in no mood for Rock's bullshit. "Hey! You slacker!" Nami addressed him angrily.

"What?" Rock answered cheerfully.

"Where have you been? Why weren't YOU in charge of the inn?" She asked him angrily.

Jill was for once thankful that Rock was with her to face an angry Nami.

Rock got angry and raised his voice. "What? I was busy!"

Jill felt her chest swell at Rock's sudden display of manliness.

"… Doing important stuff." He lamely followed up.

Jill really had to visit Dr. Hardy and get her head checked out one of those days.

"Hmph. I'll bet I have more to do than you." She replied snidely.

Jill silently snickered at Nami's remark.

"But you just go off where ever you want, whenever you want! Tell him Jill!" Nami pointed.

Jill stopped her snicker and suddenly hated her position. Nami, her best friend, was looking at her already triumphant. Jill smiled, double teaming that douchebag was something she hadn't minded at all. She opened her mouth ready to let him have it—

"Well, if Rock's busy…"

Nami's mouth dropped and Jill's heart stopped. What the hell did she just say?

"Ha! See? I knew you'd agree Jill." Rock draped his arm around her shoulder. "You know I'm a busy, important guy."

Nami broke out of her stupor. "What! Oh come on!"

Rock's arm slid off of Jill and he let out a goofy laugh. "Well, I'm outta here. Keep up the good work, Nami!"

Rock smiled at Jill. "And never mind about cooking me that meal. I'll just eat somewhere else."

Rock blew a kiss at Jill before walking out the inn. Jill hated to admit it but that bastard made her heart flutter like a little school girl. Not to mention if it wasn't for her dignity, she would have jumped for that kiss he blew at her.

"You jerk!" She heard Nami call out.

Jill shuddered involuntarily at the glare she felt piercing through her. Ruby walked through the door with a giant smile. "I'm back!"

She walked over to Nami. "Thanks for watching things for me, Nami. Gotz said he'd fix the roof."

Nami snorted and muttered something under her breath before responding to Ruby. "… Great."

Nami looked back at Jill. "Why'd you say that? Gosh!"

Nami dragged Jill up the stairs angrily and Jill felt extreme fear for what was to come next.

Ruby looked out the door wondering why Rock was blushing so hard and why Nami was angry and Jill looked guilty.

"Did something happen?" She asked the empty room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jill was an upset little farmer.

Her life had been turned upside down after meeting that blubbering buffoon. Nami was absolutely ashamed of her infatuation with Rock calling it a "damn shame."

Her mind had started to revolve around his stupid face; she made him his favorite dish, Cheese Fondue, every morning to see that goofy grin on his face when he accepted it. She always gave him her sun block, facial packs and lotion from the mines, knowing how much he loved beauty products. Soon it became almost a routine for her to search him out and speak with him once a day.

But that had stopped for a little while. Because Rock was always with Lumina wherever he went and it was as if he was stalking Lumina everywhere she went.

And each time Jill would watch Rock get painfully shot down, blatantly ignored and socked in the head; yet he returned to Lumina like a puppy.

Jill stood in front of her mirror staring at her body after her nightly shower. Her brown hair fell in layers down her back and her peach skin seemed to glow in the light. What the heck did Lumina have that she didn't?

It couldn't possibly be about the money… Rock wasn't that shallow.

Jill gave the man way too much credit.

She couldn't understand what he liked about Lumina. The woman looked like a preschooler and was flat all over. All she did was giggle and flaunt her money in other people's face. Surely Rock could see that she had way more to offer than that pretty princess.

Jill just shrugged it off and put on her clothes. Maybe a little chat with Skye would make her feel happier. She walked out of the door and went towards the valley's outskirts to greet the phantom thief.

Skye's charming face lit up at the sight of the farmer. "My my, if it isn't my little princess of the night."

Jill rolled her eyes but smiled anyway. "And if it isn't my prince Skye."

Skye smiled and tipped her chin with his finger. "Don't you mean your thief Skye?"

Jill blushed intensely at his shameless flirting. She was attracted to Skye much more than Rock, yet she hadn't wanted to pursue him… It was a strange feeling that she had.

"Well shall we partake on our moonlight stroll?"

Jill rolled her eyes before linking her arms with Skye and leisurely strolled with him towards the Harvest Goddess spring. When the two got there, Jill heard a goofy laugh that she knew all too well. Jill clutched onto Skye's arm and caused the man to look at her in concern. He looked straight ahead and noticed that insufferable blond idiot that considered himself a playboy.

If that idiot was a true charmer of the wonderful ladies in the world, he'd appreciate them all despite age, status and looks.

"Jill my star, would you prefer we go somewhere else?"

Jill started rummaging in her rucksack and pulled out a plate of a delicately wrapped Finest Curry and handed it to him. She smiled at Skye and nodded when the two of them turned around to walk away…

"Jill is that you?"

Jill turned around to face Rock. He looked at her with shock and Lumina stared at Skye absolutely hypnotized and a blush gracing her face.

"Hey Rock, long time no speak huh?" She forced a smile.

Rock laughed nervously. "I'll say." His eyes fell on Skye and he instantly scowled at the man. "Jill what are you doing with that guy?"

Skye glared back at Rock. "Hmph it seems my name was too complicated for you to remember."

"Are you making fun of me pretty boy?"

Jill shook her head at Rock's dim- witted question. Look who's talking about pretty boy!

"Skye and I always hang out at night but I don't really have to explain that to you." Jill replied.

"So you're in cahoots with the thief? I won't tell anyone, but if you needed more money I could have asked my mom to help you out." Rock shook his head.

The nerve of that idiot! If Jill hadn't been so busy being jealous she'd have socked him a good one.

Skye wrinkled his nose in distaste before holding on to Jill's hand and leading her away towards the main part of the valley.

Rock had suddenly moved towards them and grabbed on to Jill's hand out of the blue. "Wait Jill, you don't have to go with him… can we talk?"

Jill looked up at Skye who reluctantly dropped her hand and held up his own hands in defeat. He couldn't deny his fairest maiden anything. Lumina took that moment to swoop in and grab Skye's arm.

"We haven't spoken much since the day you broke into my aunt's mansion." Lumina said while dragging him off.

Skye looked back worriedly at Jill out of the corner of his eyes before paying attention to Lumina. "Of course darling, I can't refuse such a beautiful face."

Jill stared angrily at Rock. "Well what did you want?"

Rock looked away and blushed. "Nothing in particular… I just felt like you were totally avoiding me or like something else."

Jill rolled her eyes. She was stuck with the father of stupidity once more.

"You know like why'd that dude get curry from you and I haven't gotten one present from you in like days." Rock pouted.

Jill instantly smiled at the idiot. "Rock are you jealous… Are you jealous that I was with Skye?"

Rock snapped his head toward Jill nervously. "N-No way— why does a guy as beautiful as me have to worry about another pretty boy stealing you away from me?" He yelled out.

Steal? Steal her away from him?

"So you were jealous, huh?" She teased.

Rock frowned and walked off from Jill. "I'm not in the mood for this." He turned around and blushed. "I hope to see you at this same spot tomorrow… with fondue in your pretty little hands!"

Rock huffed before walking off and going home.

Jill stood in front of the Harvest Goddess' pond and giggled to herself. So Rock did think about her from time to time…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a gorgeous and sunny day. Those type of days where the birds would chirp and the small fuzzy animals would frolic. It was also a day where Jill would meet up with Rock on her daily visit to the Harvest Goddess' Pond.

Under normal circumstances it would be called a date. But since this involved Rock, the king of all idiots, normal didn't count. As a matter of fact, nothing was normal when he was included. But Jill hadn't cared one bit. After relentlessly insulting the man, she became one of his groupies and fell hard for the idiotic man.

She wore her hair down for once and put on some more flattering clothing. In her rucksack was a steamy bowl of cheese fondue. She entered the Inner Inn to go and visit Nami and talk a bit about random things.

She walked up the stairs and entered the room. She saw Nami laying on her bed and flipping through a wedding catalogue. Nami slowly rolled her eyes over towards Jill's presence and rolled them back to the magazine with a small 'hi' escaping her lips.

Jill sat at the foot of Nami's bed. She pushed the catalogue in Jill's direction and signaled to a simple white dress with lace roses on it. She smiled and spoke two simple words.

"That one."

Jill nodded and imagined her friend in the gorgeous gown. "So got another 'date' with Rock- head huh?"

Jill nodded. "That obvious?"

Nami's quirked eyebrow was her response. Jill shook her head.

"I would have never thought in a million years that I'd have been after Rock- head." Jill hid her face in her hands. "Even after I said all those nasty things about that idiot and I'm still attracted to him."

"Hey dude, you like who you like… even if he is 100 pounds of idiocy." She shrugged.

"Thank you Nami." Jill frowned and tossed a pillow at her.

They spoke for a while before Jill declared her departure. She walked towards the Harvest Goddess' spring and smiled. She saw Luna walking down the hill angrily and muttering to herself. Jill took it upon herself to mind her own business and keep to her destination.

As soon as she reached the Harvest Sprites Headquarters, she heard her name obnoxiously being called out.

"Heeeey! Jill!" She spotted Rock smiling at her goofily. "Over here!"

Jill walked towards him and smiled, flipping her hair flirtatiously.

"Hey, Jill. What are you doing here?" Jill smiled about to tell him 'for you' until… "Don't tell me you were looking for me?" He smiled conceitedly.

Jill's smile fell and soon she regretted speaking to him. "I was just on a date with Lumina."

"A DATE —" She caught herself before she went ape-shit crazy on him.

It wasn't like Rock was official with anyone… But she knew for a fact that Rock was interested in her as well.

"I don't know why but, she got all mad about something. I think she went home."

Jill shook her head. That was the problem with rich girls; they overreacted to the tiniest of things.

"Was it something you said?" Jill asked him sweetly.

"No. At least, I don't think it was." Rock was confused until realization hit him. "Ah!"

Jill jumped from his sudden expression.

"Well, it could have been…" He smiled. "…Nah… Well, maybe…" He smiled mischievously.

Jill rolled her eyes. Get on with it!

"I mean, I did ask her this one question." Rock walked closer towards Jill. "I don't see what the big deal could be, though." He was standing extremely close to Jill.

"Do you want to hear it?" He whispered seductively. "Should I ask you the same question?"

Jill gulped loud enough for her own ears to hear and wondered what Rock was getting at. She nodded slowly, in fear that her voice would crack.

"Ready? Will you kiss me?" He blushed slowly but smiled nonetheless.

Jill exhaled and her heart beat at her chest rapidly. Finally, the chance to seal the deal!

"…oh…Ok!" She said proudly.

"Ok, close your eyes…"

Jill did as she was told. She couldn't believe Lumina was so stupid to pass up such a wonderful chance like that.

Rock slowly leaned in. When he said it to Lumina, he intended for it to be a joke. But for some reason he was totally ready to go after Jill. He wanted to kiss her… His heart beat rapidly and his cheeks became warm. But at the last minute he stopped himself and pulled away from her face.

Thoughts ran through Jill's mind like: _I really can't wait for Rock to kiss me… Any minute now… um, hello?_

Jill opened her eyes to see Rock smiling goofily. "Just kidding!"

"See, Lumina ran off before she even knew it was a joke! I should apologize to her." Rock smiled and then frowned. "What? Don't tell me you're mad at me too now!"

Jill nodded. She felt like a fool. Lumina was right to leave him alone. She took out the cheese fondue and roughly shoved it at him, before walking far away.

Rock called out sadly. "H…Hey! Wait up!"

Jill ran off and ignored Rock's pleas. Rock slumped to the ground and sadly closed his eyes. "Does she hate me?" Rock smacked his head "Ugh… so stupid… I should have kissed her!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jill sat in her bed. It was raining and she had nothing to do. It had been some weeks since that last incident she had with Rock, but she decided she would spare him some guilt and speak to him again. That Rock-head could be so insufferable at times… But she did like him a lot… She didn't love him but she knew that she really liked him.

She didn't know where they stood.

They weren't dating officially but they weren't 'just friends.' It was also Nami's wedding the next day and she was the maid of honor. She really didn't want to worry about so many things. She decided that she needed to take a well deserved walk. She didn't put her hair up and she threw on a pair of pink jeans and a white and pink t-shirt. She walked outside and decided to pass by Gustafa's yurt and hope he was playing some one of his exotic songs. She was greeted with a different sight entirely.

In the rain, Nami and Gustafa were holding each other intimately.

She frowned at the sight. Not because her best friend was happily cuddling with the man she loved —that was peachy ; But at the fact that that could be her and Rock being all sickeningly sweet on each other. She decided that she had no time to be pussyfooting around him and make it straight that she liked him a lot. She dashed towards the main area and into the Inner Inn. Ruby greeted her as usual and told her that Nami wasn't in. She told Ruby that she knew that and went up the stairs.

Jill didn't want to wait any more before she lost her chance… especially to Lumina. She walked down the hall and stood in front of Rock's door and took a deep breath before putting her hand on the knob…

Rock was pacing in his room. "Hmmmmm…" Back and forth his feet took him. "Oh man. I'm so nervous."

He kept speaking to himself. "Gotta be smooth, though." He paced again. "Gotta play it suave."

He laughed nervously to himself. "Okay. No matter what I say, I just can't let her know…"

Rock stopped muttering to himself once he heard his door open. Jill closed the door and walked into his room with a fiercely determined look on her face. Rock paid no attention to her facial expression and smiled with a blush on his face.

"Ohh, h… hey, Jill. Come on in." He blushed. "Did you come to hang out?"

Jill nodded softly. "Yeah."

"How's your ranch doing?"

Jill nodded again. "Okay."

The room suddenly became silent and tension filled the air. Rock suddenly piped up.

"Oh… oh yeah!" Rock smiled. "Jill, I've got a story that you'll totally love!"

"Um, do you have time?" He asked shyly.

Jill nodded in response. "Glad to hear that."

"See, this one time when I went to Lumina's house…" He carried on with a long- winded story. "And then…"

Jill listened patiently.

"Lumina made a cake, and it was out of this world!" He started again. "And then after that…"

Jill was slowly becoming impatient.

"Lumina cooked dinner and it was so good." He continued. "I bet Lumina would make a great wife. 'Cause this one time…"

Jill was slowly starting to snap.

"And then this one time when Lumina and I went to this place…"

Jill's restraint slowly decayed and then the last statement drove it home.

"…. And stuff! Lumina is so cute, isn't she?"

_SNAP! _And there went her restraint…

"Stop talking! Please!" Jill became extremely upset.

"What do you mean!?" Rock became angry. "Is it that bad to have a conversation with me?"

"Whatever… You're not interested in what I have to say are you?" Rock yelled. "Jill, why are you here? Could you leave?" Rock turned around. "See ya! Bye!"

Jill, however, didn't move from her spot. As a matter of fact she walked up to Rock and with amazing strength pushed him on his bed and his face smacked the pillow perfectly.

He turned around to yell at Jill but stopped when he saw her crying. "Rock, are you — are you dating Lumina?"

Rock was taken aback. He got up and closed in on Jill and wiped her tears with his thumb.

"What? Why would you think something like that? Did I say something weird?"

Jill pouted and looked at the floor. "You always talk about Lumina! I don't even know what I mean to you at all…" she trailed off.

"What? I always talk about Lumina?" He asked. Jill nodded still avoiding his gaze. "It's like I'm dating her?"

He tipped Jill's face up to his. "N…No way!" His eyes were fierce. Jill had never seen Rock with such an expression.

"Ac… Actually! I like you way more than her, Jill!" Rock started to blush. "I just… didn't want you to know, so I talked about Lumina and stuff!"

"Way to play it cool Rock, talk about another girl just to hide the fact that you like me." Jill said grumpily. "Wait… you like me way more than Lumina!"

"Yeah… I'm really sorry if I made you feel bad… Can you forgive me?"

Jill decided to tease him. "I don't knooow…"

Rock looked frantic. "Really?"

Jill giggled. "Just kidding, of course, I've done nothing but forgive you."

"Thank goodness… I'm really sorry." He exhaled a sigh.

"But Rock, just be yourself… I like you because you're you… god knows why." She muttered.

"Hm? Just be myself?" Rock repeated. "Y… Yeah that's much easier anyway!"

"Ahh, it feels good to get that off my chest. Thanks, Jill." Rock smiled. "Sure I like Lumina, but I like Jill the most of all!"

Jill blushed. Rock smirked and leaned in. Jill closed her eyes waiting for her kiss. After a few moments, she opened her eyes and saw Rock just staring at her.

"Oh I guess this is where we kiss, right?"

"Oh damn it Rock!" Jill exclaimed.

She grabbed Rock's clothing and pulled him hard enough to force his lips onto hers. Soon she let go of his clothes and put her arms around his shoulders and he placed his arms around her waist spinning her wildly around the room. But of course, being Rock he tripped and the two of them went flying on the bed. Jill huffed and smacked Rock upside the head.

"You're such a Rock-head!"

"Is that like your pet name for me?" Rock laughed. "Can I call you Jilly- bean?"

Jill huffed once more before she got up and left the room. "You have got to be the… ugh."

"Jilly- bean, wait! Don't just leave your boyfriend like that!" Rock scrambled out of the room after her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was the big day. It was Nami's wedding.

She looked stunning. Her red hair was straightened for the occasion and covered in flowers. The wedding was at the Harvest Goddess' pond. She wore that simple yet gorgeous dress that she picked out.

The after ceremony was held on the beach and lasted until the night. The stars shone brightly and everyone was mesmerized. However, one couple was totally occupied with something else.

"So you wanna get married, Jilly- bean?" Rock asked as he munched on a hot dog.

Jill scoffed. "Rock, will you stop calling me that stupid name."

Rock raised an eyebrow. "What? No way, I love calling you that, it fits your cute… well everything!"

Jill blushed. "Fine, but don't call me that when others are around."

Nami and Gustafa walked over to greet Jill and Rock, Ruby followed behind them.

"So how's it feel to be married?" Jill wiggled her eyebrows in a silly manner.

"Jilly- bean, why are you asking Nami that? That's going to be us next."

Nami, Gustafa and Ruby's eyes widened.

Nami started laughing. "Jilly- bean? That's what he calls you?" Nami clutched her stomach as Jill sent Rock a glare who offered an apologetic glance.

"Congrats, man!" Gustafa offered.

"Oh I can't wait! My babies are all getting married!" Ruby laughed.

"Wait what are you guys talking about? I'm not marrying Jill anytime soon."

Nami stopped laughing. "But Rock, you just technically proposed to her…"

Ruby frowned. "You shouldn't play with a girl's mind like that!"

Rock looked at Jill. "Oh man did I say something stupid again?"

"No, don't worry I'm immune to it by now." Jill said cheerfully.

"Aww, sweet!"

"Dude, she's not complimenting you…" Gustafa replied.

"It doesn't matter; I love everything that comes out of Jill's mouth." Jill was about to show her appreciation until… "Especially, since I can just ignore what I don't like and stare at her amazing face and body. That's all mine and she gets all of this!"

Jill grabbed Nami and walked off towards Griffin and declared that she needed a drink. Nami looked back at Rock and shook her head.

"Man, you're stupid." Nami said to Rock.

"Yeah, well I'm Jill's stupid boyfriend and she's my amazing girlfriend." He yelled back.

Jill blushed and huffed. Yeah he was stupid and yeah she had no idea why she liked him, but she knew she wouldn't want it any other way. Of course, she also knew that during that relationship the need for alcohol would be very intense.

"Griffin, I'm gonna need your tallest glass of Fresh Breeze!" Jill declared. "And for the love of my sanity keep 'em coming."

* * *

**Ahaha, Rock's turning Jill into an alcoholic. But despite that being a joke in the story, its not funny in real life. So tell me *wink wink* Rock and Jill make for a pretty entertaining couple if you picture it correctly. I always pictured during his heart events that Jill would say something real bitchy to him if you didn't have to choose between two speech choices but good ol' Rock wouldn't even understand that she had insulted the tar outta him. If I was Jill I would go trigger happy with verbal abuse towards Rock since he's so dense but he can be very sweet in the blue and yellow heart events... At least until he tells you he ain't gonna work on your farm... I mean the other husbands don't either but it's much more annoying when he actually tells you to your face instead of you just finding out after you marry him.**


End file.
